Won't you take me away from me
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Working with Allen has been irksome to say the least. The kid is never on time, he takes off in the middle of work doing God knows what, and he's overly helpful. Only now, he keeps showing up to work totally sleep deprived. No Julian isn't worried. Where did you get that ridiculous idea? Okay, he's totally worried.
1. Chapter 1

The Flash is owned by The CW. Glee is owned by FOX.

 _"I need you to do it." Barry tells Eobard._

 _"Do what?" Eobard asks._

 _"You know what." Barry sighs._

 _"Yes, but I need to hear you say it." Eobard smirks._

 _"I need you to kill my mother" Barry tells him. Suddenly they're running, running through time until they're back at that day. Barry's past self tries to save Nora, and suddenly he's shoving him out of the way, watching as he fades away, and Eobard stabs Nora. Suddenly, the scenery changes, and Barry's in chains._

 _The room is dark, and Nora's face is staring back at him._

 _"Why Barry?" She demands._

 _"I didn't want to do this." Barry sobs._

 _"You killed me." She growls._

 _"I had no choice!" Barry shouts._

 _"Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." Nora taunts._

It was at this point that Barry falls off the couch, gasping himself awake from the nightmare. Shit, he's never going to get back to sleep now, he sighs, and that's when he gets dressed, walking outside Cisco's apartment as he grabs his phone, turning on the flashlight as he goes for a walk. As he looks at his phone, he realizes that it's one in the morning. Damn, he really needs a drink, and so he races to the nearest bar that he could find. When he gets there, he slowly walks inside, slowly sitting at the bar.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" The bartender asks.

"Give me the strongest thing you have." Barry orders, and that's when she places a glass of Everclear in front of him. Slowly, he drinks the shot, and that's when he wants to gag. This drink was like ninety-five percent alcohol. Yeah, he can't get drunk anymore, but it's still way more alcohol than he's ever drank in his life. It was then that Barry feels a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you _doing_?" Sebastian asks. Sebastian is dumbfounded, because it's Barry sitting there drinking. He's drinking an Everclear, which is ninety-five percent alcohol.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm drinking, _duh_." Barry asks.

"That's not what I… _what's wrong_?" Sebastian asks.

"Not here, too many ears." Barry whispers, and it was then that Sebastian pulls him into his car.

"Barry, what's going on?" Sebastian asks with concern.

"I _fucked up_ Bas. Bad." Barry answers.

"Talk to me. _What happened_?" Sebastian asks.

"I went back, to the day that mom died. I saved her, which created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint. We were happy. We had dad, and mom. I didn't have Joe, or Iris, or Wally though.

Iris and Wally were a brother-sister crime fighting team. Star Labs was Ramon Industries, and Cisco was rich. Caitlin was an eye doctor, and it was great, until I started losing my memories. I knew I couldn't stay, so I had to ask Eobard to kill mom again. When he killed her, I thought I'd fixed everything, but I was wrong." Barry explains.

"So, what's different, since you did this?" Sebastian asks. That was just life in Central City these days, right?

"Joe and Iris are estranged. Cisco's brother is dead. John Diggle has a son now, instead of a daughter. There's this new guy at work, Julian. He hates me." Barry explains.

"So, is that why you were drinking Everclear? Be careful with that shit, it's like ninety-five percent alcohol." Sebastian warns.

"I can't actually get drunk anymore. My metabolism burns through it too fast." Barry tells him.

"That sucks." Sebastian comments.

"Wait, you saw mom again? And Henry?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah. I lived in Flashpoint for about three months." Barry answers.

"Are you… do you need a place to stay?" Sebastian asks.

"I've been sleeping on Cisco's couch. I don't want to bother him so I sleep on his couch." Barry answers.

"You're welcome to stay with me if you want. There's a guest room." Sebastian offers.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Let me talk to Cisco first, okay?" Barry smiles, and that's when he gets out of the car. It was then that he races back to Cisco's, having paid for his drink before he returns to his apartment, slowly opening the door as he gets back on the couch, turning on the television as he watches it the rest of the night.

It was when the sun blares through the window that Barry realizes that, shit, he'd been up all night, and shit it was time for work. Cisco walks into the living room, yawning as he sees Barry sitting on the couch.

"Sleep okay?" He asks. It was then that he notices the circles under Barry's eyes.

"Oh, no Barry. Why didn't you wake me?" Cisco sighs.

"I wasn't thinking. I just ran." Barry answers.

"Are you even going to be able to work like this?" Cisco asks with concern.

"I'll manage. I gotta go Cisco. I'll see you later?" Barry asks, and that's when Cisco hands Barry some green tea.

"Here. I know you can't drink caffeine so this is the next best thing." He tells him.

"Thanks Cisco." Barry smiles, and that's when he puts it in his work bag, walking outside as he runs to work. When he gets to work, Barry's vision becomes blurry, and he ends up running into a tree. When Barry runs into the tree, his head smacks against it.

Slowly, Barry blinks. What was he doing here? Oh, right. He works here. Wait, what was his job again? Oh, right, he's a Forensic Scientist.

Barry felt like he was floating, and his head felt like it was on fire. Slowly, he touches his forehead to feel something wet. _Shit, that's blood_. Barry was tired, so tired. Maybe he could just rest here for a few minutes? Yeah, sleep sounds good.

It was about forty minutes later when Julian realizes that Barry still hadn't come in for work. Allen was always late, but he was never _this_ late. He must be okay, right? He's fine, he's always late. Still, a part of him was worried, and that's when he decides to walk outside the building.

When Julian gets outside the building, he sees Barry leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. _Seriously Allen? You're sleeping on the job?_ Julian thinks, and that's when he gets closer. When he gets closer, Julian's heart almost stops. Barry's forehead had a huge gash, and it was bleeding.

"Holy _shit_ Allen! What the fuck did you _do_?" Julian shrieks. _Shit, that's going to need stitches._ It was then that he realized that Barry was still unconscious.

"Allen, wake up." Julian calls, frantically shaking him. Barry could feel someone shaking him. Can't they just let him sleep? Barry really wants to sleep now.

"Allen, you need to _wake up_." Julian calls. No, Barry didn't want to. He wants to sleep.

" _Barry_!" Julian shrieks, his voice louder this time. Barry was annoyed at the yelling, and that's when he slowly opens his eyes.

"Finally. Can you tell me your name?" Julian asks.

"Barry Allen." Barry answers. Why was he asking all these questions? Barry's head was hurting.

"Can you tell me what year it is?" Julian asks.

"2017." Barry answers.

"That's going to need stitches. Come on, let's get to my car." Julian orders, and that's when Barry follows him. Opening the trunk to his car, Julian grabs the sewing kit.

"Okay, I should warn you, this is going to hurt like hell." Julian tells him as he motions for Barry to sit on top of the car. Once Barry sits, Julian threads the needle, using the thread to stitch Barry's head. It was at this point that Barry grabs his sleeve, placing it in his mouth as he bites down, trying to prevent himself from screaming.

"Almost done, almost done. Hang in there Allen." Julian calls, trying to reassure him. It was about two minutes later when he finished stitching his head, and that's when he wrapped the wounds.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Julian orders.

"No… no hospital. Star Labs." Barry protests.

"What? Why?" Julian asks with confusion.

"They can… treat me… better." Barry slurs. _Shit, he's going to pass out._

"No, no, no. _Stay awake_ Allen. You need to stay awake." Julian demands. When Barry passes out, Julian swears under his breath.

"Damn it Allen!" Julian sighs, draping him over his shoulder as he pulls him into the car. Jesus, Barry is heavy. Eventually, he straps him in the back, and that's when he drives to Star Labs. What the hell was Allen thinking? He should be going to a hospital, not Star Labs. Maybe he has a phobia towards hospitals? It was about an hour later when Julian arrives at Star Labs.

Slowly, he walks over to the back of the car, slowly unbuckling Barry from the back.

"Okay, Allen, I'm going to need you to work with me here. You're really heavy, and I don't think I can carry you all that way." Julian calls.

"Allen, come on. _Wake up_." Julian pleads. When Barry still didn't wake up, he starts shaking him. It was about two minutes later when Barry opens his eyes.

"Julian? What? What happened?" Barry asks with confusion.

"I had to stitch your head. You have a concussion." Julian answers.

"Oh." Barry mutters. Slowly, he gets out of the car, following Julian into Star Labs.

"Oh, hey Julian, what brings you here… what happened?" Caitlin asks, noticing the bandage on Barry's head.

"I don't know. I found Allen unconscious against a tree with a huge gash in his head. Is he going to be okay? I really need to get to work." Julian asks.

"I'll be fine, go Julian." Barry orders.

"Well, if you insist." Julian mutters, slowly getting in his car as he drives back to work.

"Okay Barry, you want to tell us what really happened?" Cisco asks.

"I fell asleep when I ran to work, and I smacked my head into a tree." Barry answers.

"Damn it Barry! I _told_ you, you shouldn't have tried to work when you haven't slept!" Cisco shouts.

"I know, but I couldn't just take off work that soon." Barry sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was twenty-four hours later when Barry was cleared to leave Star Labs, and that's when he returns to Cisco's apartment, slowly getting on the couch as he tries to sleep.

" _I need you to do it." Barry tells Eobard._

" _Do what?" Eobard asks._

" _You know what." Barry sighs._

" _Yes, but I need to hear you say it." Eobard smirks._

" _I need you to kill my mother" Barry tells him. Suddenly they're running, running through time until they're back at that day. Barry's past self tries to save Nora, and suddenly he's shoving him out of the way, watching as he fades away, and Eobard stabs Nora. Suddenly, the scenery changes, and Barry's in chains._

 _The room is dark, and Nora's face is staring back at him._

" _Why Barry?" She demands._

" _I didn't want to do this." Barry sobs._

" _You killed me." She growls._

" _I had no choice!" Barry shouts._

" _Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." Nora taunts._

Once again Barry falls off the couch, gasping himself awake from the nightmare. Shit, he's never going to get to sleep now. Slowly, he gets dressed, grabbing his phone as he walks out of the apartment. After that, he turns on the flashlight, and that's when he decides to race over towards his favorite lake.

When he gets to the lake, he lays down in the grass next to it, slowly plugging the headphones into the phone as he opens his music playlist, hitting play. Once his music started playing, that's when he slowly closes his eyes, listening to the music, and the water from the lake.

It was six hours later when Barry feels the sun blaring on his back, and that's when he slowly gets up, turning off the music as he unplugs his headphones. Shit, it's time for work, and shit he barely got any sleep last night. Well, five hours was better than no sleep, right? After turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket, Barry races to work.

When he gets there, he yawns. Well, at least he didn't fall asleep while running this time. Slowly, he gets out his phone, and turns it on. When he turns the phone on, Barry realizes something. He's early, and he forgot to get breakfast this morning. Maybe he could make up for the stitching incident if he gets Julian some donuts.

So, he races down to the donut shop and gets two dozen glazed donuts and ten kolaches. Now that he had them, he puts them in the bag they gave him, placing them inside his bag as he races back to work.

When he gets there, he walks into the lab he shares with Julian, placing the donuts and the kolaches on the table. Man, being early feels weird.

Barry starts eating the donuts, and before he knew it, he had eaten ten of them. It was about ten minutes later when Julian walked in the room, his eyes widening in confusion because, wait a second, Allen was _early_ for once.

"Donuts?" Barry asks, pointing to the box.

"Are you _bribing_ me Allen?" Julian asks.

"No, you dork, just eat some." Barry chuckles, and that's when Julian walks over to the box, slowly opening it. What the _hell_ , he bought fourteen donuts? And there were kolaches too! Ten of them! Whatever, he had offered him some, so Julian takes four of them. After that, he sits next to Barry as he ate the donuts. As Julian sits next to Barry, it was then that he notices the circles under his eyes.

Julian still remembers having to stitch Allen's head two days ago. He never wants to have to do anything like that again. When he looked into Barry's eyes, he noticed how tired they looked. He wanted to ask him why he looked like he'd been up all night, but Julian didn't have that sort of relationship with his coworker. Barry eats four of the Kolaches. Julian watches Barry with confusion. Where does he put all that food?

"Want any more before I take the box home for later?" Barry asks, taking out the extra bags for the donuts.

"Uh, sure. Thank you, Allen." Julian greets, taking five of them with him. Barry only had nine of them left, but if it made Julian happy, then Barry was okay with that.

"Okay, great. What do you need me to do?" Barry asks. _I need you to get some rest Allen._

"Why don't you go over these papers for some of the cases we'll be looking over today?" Julian orders, placing the papers in front of Barry.

Slowly, Barry grabs the papers, and that's when Julian notices how quiet the room is.

Julian had gotten used to hearing Barry hum, mutter, or sing while he works, but today, there was total silence, and not that Julian would ever admit it out loud, but it was unnerving. Barry stared at the papers in front of him with total confusion. He couldn't understand a word of what he was reading. He'd be reading a couple of sentences, and then he'd forget what he was reading. Okay, this wasn't working, Barry realizes, and that's when he walks over to the chemical shelf, rearranging them by the most dangerous to least dangerous this time around.

Julian sighs as he watches Barry. Working with Allen has been irksome to say the least. The kid is never on time, he takes off in the middle of work doing God knows what, and he's overly helpful. Only now, he shows up to work totally sleep deprived. Just two days ago, Julian had to stitch a nasty gash on his coworker's forehead. Julian watched as Barry rearranged the chemicals.

Should Julian even be letting him _do_ that? The kid was sleep deprived, what if he ends up blowing them up or something?

"Allen. What are you doing?" Julian asks.

"Well, I can't have these chemicals in the wrong order, can I? Unless you're _planning_ on blowing up the building that is." Barry answers.


	3. Chapter 3

When Barry gets done rearranging the chemicals, his phone vibrates. Slowly, he grabs his phone to see an alert from Star Labs. There was a fire at Central City University.

"I'm going to go get some lunch. You want anything?" Barry lies.

"Orange Chicken." Julian answers.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." Barry tells him, and that's when he walks outside the building. Once he was out of eyeshot, he changes into his Flash suit, and that's when he races down to the University. When he gets there, the entire building is covered in fire. This was the largest fire that Barry had ever seen. That didn't matter right now, he had to get the fire out, and so he spins his arms, creating a wind funnel to get the fire out.

Now that the fire was out, Barry goes inside, looking for anyone that might have gotten trapped. When Barry gets inside the building, all he could see is smoke. His eyes were burning, and he can barely breathe. _Focus, you need to get some air into the building._ Barry scolds himself, and that's when he uses the same technique from before, creating some air in this room at least.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Does anyone need help?" Barry calls.

"Yes! We're here, in the elevator! Hurry!" Several voices call, and that's when Barry phases inside the elevator. When he gets inside the elevator, all the air is gone from the room. He can't see, and he feels light headed. _Folks, you need to save these people._ Barry scolds himself, and that's when he vibrates his hand through the wall, creating a hole big enough that those people could get out.

"You're safe now, you can… go. Are there….is there anyone else… in the building?" Barry coughed, his lungs beginning to fill with smoke.

"There's still some people on ten floors. Hurry!" A woman tells him, and that's when they run outside. Once those people were safe, Barry goes down a floor. When he gets to that floor, he can barely breathe. Slowly, he uses the same technique to get some air into the room. Now that he could breathe, he grabs the people on this floor, racing them all outside.

After that, he races back to that floor, going down to the next floor. Barry's throat was burning. His eyes were stinging against the smoke, and he can barely breathe. He was lightheaded too. Slowly, he uses the same technique to create some air in the room, and that's when he grabs the people on this floor, racing them outside.

After that, he goes to the next floor. Once again, he can barely breathe, so he uses the same technique to get some air in the room. Now that he could breathe, he grabs the people on this floor, racing them outside. He still has seven floors to go, and Barry doesn't know how much longer he can do this.

When he gets to the seventh floor, he can't breathe, again.

"Oh Flash! Here, take this!" A voice calls, handing him a breathing mask. After turning it on, Barry races them outside the building. Next, he goes down to the sixth floor. When Barry gets to the floor, he's very grateful for the mask, as the entire room was filled with smoke, again. After racing these people out of here, he races down to the fifth floor.

Barry couldn't find anyone on this floor, so that's when he phases inside the elevator. After phasing inside, he creates a hole in the wall big enough for them to escape on their own. After that, he goes down to the fourth floor. Once again, the room is filled with smoke, and that's when he races the people outside. _Okay, focus, you still have three floors to go._ Barry tells himself, and that's when he races down to the third floor.

When Barry gets to the third floor, he races the people outside, and that's when he races back inside, going down to the second floor. When he gets there, part of the ceiling caves in, and that's when Barry races out of the way. After that, he runs over to the window, phasing through the bar that currently has people trapped. After that, he grabs them, racing them outside. Barry still has one more floor to go, though, so he races back to that floor, going down to the next floor.

When Barry gets to the next floor, the ceiling had already caved in, and people were trapped under it. After phasing through the ceiling, he pulls the people out, racing them outside. Now that everyone was safe, he races outside, pulling off the mask as he races down to his favorite Chinese restaurant. Before he was in eyeshot, he changes back into his civilian clothes, and that's when he walks into the restaurant, going to the counter.

"Hi there! What can I get you?" The person at the desk asks.

"One Orange Chicken, and ten Chow Mein." Barry orders.

"Coming right up!" The person tells him, and that's when Barry sits down, waiting for the order. It was forty minutes later when they place his order on the table, and Barry pays for it. After that, he puts the food in his bag, and that's when he races back to the precinct. Once he gets there, he walks back down to the lab, placing the food down on the table.

"Hey, sorry about the wait. You wouldn't believe how busy they were today." Barry lies, handing Julian the orange chicken. After that, Barry gets out his food.

"Jesus Allen, where do you _put_ all that food?" Julian asks.

"I have a fast metabolism." Barry lies. Okay, it wasn't a total lie, but he can't exactly say: _Oh, I burn through a lot of calories because I run at super speed_ , now can he? It was then that Barry eats his food, looking through the news reports to see if everyone made it out of the building okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you get your knickers in a twist, some of the Glee canon was changed due to Flashpoint. So, don't correct the things that have been changed from the canon, because it's a result of Flashpoint. It would be unrealistic if some part of Sebastian's life didn't change after Barry returned, after all, Team Arrow's lives were changed.**

When Sebastian found out that Henry was killed by Zoom, the first thing he felt was anger. He had spent so many years hating the man, and when he finally forgives him, he was killed before he got the chance to tell him that. Now he'll never get that chance, and it hurts. To make matters worse, his adoptive father has Alzheimer's. Sebastian had visited him, and he was so out of his mind, that he didn't even recognize him.

Something that he keeps to himself is that he has a memory of having his heart crushed by Eobard Thawne. He tries not to think about it, but any time it's quiet, his mind drifts, and he's watching his own death. He's even started dreaming about his murder, how messed up is that? Sebastian will never forget the fact that when he was in high school, his shitty personality caused Karofsky to take his own life. Also, before Barry changed the timeline, apparently, he was friends with some people named Kurt, and Blaine. Sebastian has no idea of who the hell they are, though.

 _"Hello Sebastian." Eobard chuckles._

 _"What the hell is happening? Why is Barry losing his memories?" Sebastian growls, slamming his fists against the cage._

 _"You want answers? Come closer." Eobard demands. Hesitantly, Sebastian walks inside the cage. When he gets inside the cage,_ _Eobard vibrates his hand through Sebastian's chest, crushing his heart._

Sebastian falls off his bed, gasping himself awake from the nightmare as he clutched his chest. Fuck, that had been so real. Slowly, he grabs his phone, and that's when he sighed. It's one forty-six in the morning, Barry was probably sleeping. Since he's never going to get to sleep now, Sebastian decides to heat something up in the microwave. He wasn't a chef by any means, but any idiot can use a microwave. After getting the leftover Chinese out of the microwave, he sits on the couch, and that's when his phone vibrates, indicating that he had a text message.

 _What the hell? Who the fuck is texting me at almost two o'clock in the morning?_ He thinks, and that's when he looks at the screen. The message was from Barry.

"Hey, are you awake?"The message reads. He decides to finish the food before replying to the message, not wanting to get food on his phone. Once he puts the dishes away, he sits on the couch, opening the text.

"Yeah, why?" Sebastian asks.

"I just woke up from a nightmare and now I can't get back to sleep _._ " Barry answers.

"Do you want me to come over?" Sebastian asks.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could come over to your place?" Barry asks.

"Of course, dumbass. Get over here." Sebastian tells him, making sure to add a playful emoticon at the end. It was two minutes later when Barry arrived, slowly walking inside.

"Thanks for doing this. I didn't know who else to go to." Barry states, slowly sitting on the couch.

"That offer to stay here still stands, by the way." Sebastian reminds him.

"Thanks. I hope I didn't wake you." Barry states.

"No, I was already up." Sebastian admits.

"Is something wrong Bas?" Barry asks.

"Ever since you came back from Flashpoint, I keep seeing Eobard shove his hand through my chest, crushing my heart. It used to only happen when I was asleep, but now, I've been seeing it anytime it's quiet." Sebastian answers.

"I keep seeing Flashpoint as well." Barry admits.

"Was that what your nightmare was about?" Sebastian asks.

"It's like I'm back there, asking him to kill our mom again. I'm running, and soon I'm back in time, to that day. I'm watching him kill her all over again. Suddenly, the scenery changes, and I'm restrained. She's screaming at me, asking me why I did this, telling me that it's my fault that she's dead, and she's right. I couldn't live in that timeline with you dead. I just couldn't do it, not when my memories of that other timeline were fading away, so I had to change it back. Only, I ended up breaking the timeline even more." Barry sighs.

"Listen to me, you need to let that shit go. Do I regret how much of an ass I was back in high school? Yes, but sitting here dwelling on what I _should_ have done does nothing. I would have done the same thing if I had your powers when Henry died. You need to stop blaming yourself over something you had no control over!" Sebastian snaps, trying to get through to him.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one constantly being told how much of a terrible person you are for going back in time, how your decisions screwed with everyone's lives." Barry scoffs.

"That's it, I'm going to kick Ramon's ass the next time I see him." Sebastian growls. _How fucking dare you? You encouraged him to do this, and now that he did it, suddenly he's the bad guy? What the fuck Cisco?_

"That won't solve anything. He'll just find a way to turn it around on me." Barry sighs.

"I don't care. He's a piece of shit. It was a fucking drunk driver that killed his brother, not you. It's time he gets his head out of his ass and realizes that." Sebastian snaps.

"Can we just drop this? It's not worth it!" Barry pleads.

"No Barry. You need to stand up for yourself. He needs to stop tearing you down, and until you stand up for yourself, that won't happen." Sebastian growls.

"Then you talk to him. If I do it, then he'll just find a way to turn it around on me." Barry sighs.

"Come on, we'll handle this tomorrow. You need some sleep." Sebastian demands.

"It is tomorrow." Barry teases.

"Smart ass." Sebastian chuckles, leading Barry to the guest room. Once he was there, Barry goes back to sleep, and that's when Sebastian returns to the living room, turning on Netflix as he watches his favorite shows.


End file.
